


Tabloids and Dinner

by sadieluna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadieluna/pseuds/sadieluna
Summary: When Steve comes home and he's upset, Bucky and Reader cheer him up.(This is my first fic, please be kind!)





	Tabloids and Dinner

“Have you seen this?” Steve walked into the room, throwing a magazine on the coffee table in front of you. You looked at the magazine. On the cover was a photo of Bucky and you, walking hand in (metal) hand and the insert showed Steve, walking out of the liquor store down the street.

“Captain America’s love life in shambles; turns to drink!” the large font shouted.

“It’s a tabloid, Steve,” you said, trying to calm him down. “Surely you’ve been in the present long enough to know they’ll do anything to sell.”

“Well, apparently it worked, doll face, seeing as he just bought one,” came Bucky’s voice from the kitchen. Turning to Steve, he said “it’s all lies. That sad excuse for a magazine is  
full of shit.”

“Five people asked me about it at the bodega.” Steve sounded frustrated, as if the whole world was on his shoulders. “Five! At the bodega! You know how small that store is, how quiet it normally is.”

“I know, honey,” you said, still trying to placate him. “I talked to the owner when I went there yesterday. He said the store had a huge boost in sales since Bucky and you were spotted there. Even more since that pile of crap went on sale. At least something good’s come out of this.” You’d seen the magazine a couple of days ago, walking past a newsstand on your way to work.

Steve deflated somewhat. The bodega hadn’t been doing so well, so any increase in business was good, no matter the cause.

“Still. I don’t like this. Where do they get the idea I’d turn to alcohol? They themselves have made it public knowledge I can’t get drunk. Besides, people will think I’m down in the dumps because you two were walking hand in hand. It shouldn’t have to be that way.”

“We’ll be more careful when it’s just the two of us,” Bucky said, walking over to where Steve had slumped into a chair, took hold of Steve’s chin and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Now, did you get the tomatoes and onions, like I asked?”

You had already seen that while Steve had, in fact, gotten the tomatoes, he’d forgotten the onions.  
Steve looked away sheepishly. “I got distracted by those people,” he said lamely.

“But that’s not what this is about!” he continued. “You two shouldn’t have to be more careful. You shouldn’t even have to be careful at all! I love you, Bucky, and I love you, too, Y/N. This shouldn’t be a problem for people, they shou-“

“But it is, Steve,” you interrupted. “People were upset when you told them about Bucky and you during the war. Hell, they got upset when you and I got together. I don’t think this country’s ready to collectively realize there is such a thing as happy, healthy, polyamorous relationships. Especially not when it’s Captain America. I know you don’t like the secrecy, I know you hate that you can’t kiss Bucky in public. So do I. So does Bucky!” You quickly glanced at Bucky, silently signaling him that he should take over.

“You know this country is almost as prude now as it was in the forties’, Steve,” Bucky began. “Sure, women are more open about having sex,” with this, he winked at you. “But overall, not much has changed. Yes, we would be able to walk hand in hand if we wanted to, but this is a decision we made early on in this… arrangement.” Steve looked at him, knowing he was telling the truth.

“I just don’t like that they make Y/N look bad, knowing that we’re actually in this together,” Steve said.

“Have you actually read this?” You were surprised that Steve had actually given the ‘article’ the time of day.

“I was curious,” Steve said, slumping his shoulders. It reminded Bucky of the way used to admit defeat after getting his ass handed to him, again, before the serum. He put his hand on Steve’s neck, making Steve shiver slightly because of the metal. “They call you a slut,” Steve finished.

“I’ve been called worse than that, sweetie. Their words don’t hurt me. I’m a woman, I’m relatively well-known, I own the way I look and my sexuality. I’m the biggest threat to the patriarchy in this city,” you announced, spreading your arms wide.

Bucky, having given up on dinner preparations, stood up and said “I think someone can do with some cheering up, don’t you, doll face?”

You looked up at Bucky and saw him wiggle his eyebrows. Ah, ‘cheering up’, indeed. “I’m not sure I’m ready for cheering up yet, Bucky,” you said, giving him a wiggle of your brows back.  
Steve, in the meantime, looked at you, turning his head from Bucky next to him, to you on the couch on his other side. He looked incredulous. “Really, Buck, you’re thinking of sex? I’m actually upset about this!”

“Too upset to fuck, punk?”

Steve looked at you, as if you were going to be the voice of reason. Sure, this wasn’t the ideal time for sex, but hey, you thought, it always cheered you up. On the other hand, you’d meant it when you said you weren’t ready. The clothes? Baggy sweatpants and a tank top. Sure, not your best look, but they’ve seen you in worse. And those would come off soon, if Bucky had his way. No, tabloids, paparazzi shots and struggling bodega’s weren’t really your go-to topics before sex.

As you didn’t immediately say yes, Steve took it as a no. Which, for the most part, great! Consent is important, but Bucky was usually able to change your mind.  
Steve looked at Bucky, raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, only for Bucky to bend down and kiss him. You could see them clearly, your spot on the couch at a perfect angle. Raising your eyes minutely, you saw Bucky looking at you with dark eyes. He winked and ended the kiss. Steve panted, even though he could run 10 miles without getting out of breath. Bucky turned to you and asked, “Are you ready now, doll?”

You looked at the two men, Bucky with his long, dark hair, bedroom eyes on full display, lips wet because of the kiss. Steve with short, blond hair, eyes a bit glassy, lips also wet and the skin around them turning slightly pink already, because of Bucky’s stubble. He often damned his fair Irish skin, even though he only got stubble burn anymore, not sunburn.

“Yeah, I could be convinced to come along,” you said.

Bucky chuckled. “Then come you will,” he said.

“Jesus, you’d think they froze you when you were twelve,” you laughed.

Bucky stalked over to you, his eyes dark. He looked predatory, you thought. The living room wasn’t big, so he only had to take three steps before he reached you. He pulled you towards him and you easily slipped into his arms. Bucky cupped the back of your head and gave you a searing kiss.

“You sure you’re up for it?” he asked. 

“The question is are you up for it?” you shot back, lowering your hand from his chest to his pants. Oh, he was up for it, clearly. You looked at Steve, who had been unusually quiet. Steve looked mesmerized. He walked towards the pair of you and bent down to kiss you, too.

Even after being with Steve for nearly two years, he still kissed you as if he were afraid you’d leave at the drop of a hat. Slightly desperate, trying to push all his love into his kiss. So different from Bucky. Bucky was confident you’d want to stay and kissed like it, too. Long kisses, establishing dominance, not a hint of worry or fear. Sure, Bucky’s kisses could be desperate, but that was mostly when you or Steve were on your knees in front of him.

Bucky, who was still holding you close, tugged at Steve’s hair, forcing him to let the kiss end. “Bedroom,” he commanded.

Steve hesitated slightly, still not sure you were convinced to go along tonight.

“Now, Steve, or else I’m fucking Y/N without you.”

Steve walked towards the bedroom, but looked back at Bucky before he crossed the threshold, a question in his eyes. Bucky seemed to know exactly what the question was and answered “Go get ready for us.”

Turning back to you, he said “That gives us about ten minutes.”

“Do you need me to get ready, too?” you asked.

“No, doll, you’re good like that,” he said.

“Just good?”

“You know I like you better naked, on my bed, gripping the sheets, moaning, writhing, trying to get closer to my mouth.”

While he was talking, Bucky moved his metal fingers over your back, underneath your shirt. His other hand made its way into your sweats and underwear. He played with your lips, his middle finger sometimes making its way in between. He slid his hands to your hips and turned you around, facing the bedroom. Steve was still in the en suite bathroom, so he couldn’t see or hear you. Bucky pushed at your hips slightly, his own pressed against you. You could feel the hard outline of his cock and took a step forward. Bucky followed you, walking you into the bedroom. Before you reached the bed, Bucky turned you around again, giving you a sweltering kiss. Bucky pulled at the hem of your shirt and you lifted your arms, allowing him to take it off. You undid your bra while Bucky did the same thing to your sweats and underwear. Once you were completely naked, Bucky pushed you onto the bed. You scooted up to the headboard, waiting for Bucky to join you. It excited you more than you could put into words, seeing Bucky standing over you, fully clothed. A sense of power radiated off him. You spread your legs, beckoning him closer. Bucky started to take of his shirt, still looking down at you. Your hands started traveling across your body, one hand making its way between your legs, the other stopping at your breast, squeezing it, offering it to Bucky. Bucky took off his pants, his erection jutting forward and up proudly. He climbed onto the bed, his mouth trailing up your leg. Bucky put his hand on your knee, pushing it up and towards your chest. He shoo-ed away your hand, replacing it with his own. His fingers stroked your lips and pushed inside, not moving. His mouth lowered to your clit, giving it soft kisses. You needed more and Bucky knew it. You knew he was waiting for Steve to come out of the bathroom before he would do anything more. You moaned as Bucky’s fingers twitched within you.

“Please, Bucky!” you moaned.

“Not yet, doll, you know that,” Bucky whispered, giving your clit a small lick.

“By all means, go ahead,” said a voice.

You opened your eyes and saw that Steve had come out of the bathroom, completely naked. Bucky sucked on your clit and crooked his fingers just right. You moaned again, reaching out to Steve. Steve took the, not very subtle at all, hint and kneeled on the bed. He kissed you, slowly pushing his tongue into your mouth, just as Bucky nipped at your clit. You gripped Steve’s head, pushing up your hips to get closer to Bucky’s mouth. Bucky however, had other ideas.

“Go ahead, punk, get down here,” Bucky said impatiently.

You had moaned at the loss of contact with Bucky, but Steve was quick to take his place, always eager to please you. Steve quickly thrust his fingers into you, knowing that you needed it a bit rough when you had been teased by Bucky. The three of you had done this often enough that you could read the cues the others were giving. You knew the difference between each groan and moan, attuned to one another. Like right now. That moan you’d heard from between your legs, meant that Bucky had grabbed lube, put some on his fingers and put those fingers inside Steve.

“Get up, Steve,” Bucky said.

While you didn’t like that Steve’s mouth had left you, you knew what Bucky wanted to do. You pulled Steve towards you, fervently kissing him. You reached for the bedside table, opening the drawer. All of a sudden, a wrapped condom dropped on your shoulder. You looked up at Bucky and he winked at you.

“Always so well prepared,” you teased, tearing the packaging and reaching for Steve’s cock. You rolled on the condom, giving Steve a couple of strokes. You looked at Bucky again, trying to determine how he wanted to do this exactly. 

“Grab the pillow, doll face,” Bucky said.

You grabbed one of the pillows and stuffed it underneath your hips, lifting them up.

Steve looked down at you. You smiled at Steve, answering the unasked question that you were sure was on his mind. 

“Please, sweetheart, I need you,” you said impatiently.

Finally Steve held his cock steady, slowly pushing it into you. That feeling, his cock stretching you, no matter how often you’d done this, still took your breath away. Steve began to move, slowly pulling out and pushing in. When he pulled back, he stopped. You looked down your body at Steve. Bucky had taken hold of his hip with one hand, his lips on Steve’s neck and his other hand gripping Steve’s nipple. As you looked on, Bucky’s hand at Steve’s nipple disappeared behind his back. Steve bent at the waist, at Bucky’s insistence. You couldn’t see past Steve’s broad shoulders, but you knew what was happening. Bucky would grip his own cock, lining it up with Steve’s entrance, slowly thrusting forward. If you looked up at Steve’s face right now you’d see… There it was. His eyes rolled back, his mouth dropped open. His head dropped forward onto your shoulder. Bucky’s thrust into Steve, sent Steve into you. You always loved this position. Any position was great with these two, but you loved watching Bucky over Steve’s shoulder. Bucky grinned down on you and thrust further into Steve, who in turn thrust further into you. Steve gasped at the double sensation. Bucky kept moving, pulling out, thrusting in. Steve was doing his best to keep his own movement going, but he had trouble finding the rhythm. Steve let out a frustrated groan. He lifted his head and met your eyes.

“I’m sorry, Y/N,” he murmured.

“It’s fine, sweetie, you know I’m loving this,” you replied.

Bucky then thrust into Steve so hard, Steve’s cock hit that spot deep inside you. You yelped, because that move had blurred the line between pleasure and pain.

“Sorry, doll,” Bucky said, not sorry at all.

“Fuck you, Buck,” you said, frowning at him, “you did that on purpose.”

Steve stayed silent throughout your exchange. You looked at him and could see that he was getting close. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. You stopped moving, knowing Steve could come at any second now. Normally he would be able to hold out, making you come first. Bucky couldn’t see what was going on with Steve and thrust again.

“Bucky,” Steve groaned, “hold on a sec.”

But Bucky wasn’t having it. He thrust once more, looking down at the two of you.

“Buck, Y/N hasn’t –“ Steve started.

Bucky bent down to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Oh, I know, Steve. I know you want her to come first, to feel her pulsing around your cock. To hear her moan, to feel her writhe beneath you, to pull you over the edge. But you can’t have that right now. Tonight, I’m going to be the one to make her come first. And I’m going to make you come. I want to feel you around me, and then I want to feel Y/N around me. Are you ready to come, Steve? Are you ready to give in, to give Y/N your come? Are you ready to moan and groan in her ear, let her know that me fucking you pushed you over the edge? Let her know, Steve.”

Bucky had kept thrusting into Steve and because he’d bent down, you could hear every word. It made you grow hotter and wetter than you’d been in a while. Which was doubly frustrating, because at the angle Bucky and Steve were in, Steve’s groin had rubbed against your clit with every one of Bucky’s thrusts. 

“I know you’re there, Steve. You’re holding on by a thread. I want you to let go. Y/N wants you to let go, don’t you, doll?”

“Let go, Steve,” you said, knowing Steve needed your approval.

Steve pulled his head up with difficulty, looking at you and, seeing your acceptance, didn’t hold on any longer.

Bucky felt the change in Steve, said “let go, NOW!”

At this command, Steve’s head dropped again. He groaned and mouthed your shoulder. His hips started to move erratically. This made your own orgasm feel closer than ever. You looked up at Bucky pleadingly, wishing he would tell you it was okay to let go, too.

“Don’t you dare, Y/N! Not yet. Not until I get my cock in that hot cunt of yours,” Bucky growled.

Steve was spent and could only moan when Bucky moved. Bucky removed his cock from Steve and Steve removed his from you. You moaned, frustrated, because you were so damn close. Steve rolled over on his back next to you. Bucky had changed his condom and quickly thrust into you. The pillow beneath your hips wasn’t exactly necessary anymore, but it helped Bucky to grab your hips, pulling your legs around his waist. He thrust again, the tip of his cock dragging against your G-spot. You moaned at the invasion, Bucky’s cock so different from Steve’s.

Steve, in the meantime, had gotten rid of his own condom and was now lying on his side beside you, running his hand over your breasts and belly. You knew Bucky wouldn’t allow him to touch you were you so desperately needed it. Steve’s hand ran back up to your breast, thumb and forefinger rolling your nipple between them. Bucky took hold of your legs and easily put them over his shoulders. At this angle, he hit your G-spot and went in deeper with every thrust. Steve pinched your nipple, knowing this would cause you to tighten around Bucky. Bucky groaned, losing his rhythm for a moment, but quickly regaining it. The loss of rhythm nearly set you off, but you knew better than to come without Bucky telling you.

“Do you want to come, Y/N?” Steve hissed in your ear.

You couldn’t give him an answer, apart from a strangled moan as Bucky began to thrust even harder into you, his groin dragging across your clit.

“Do you want me to get you there?” Steve asked, ignoring Bucky’s protesting groan.

“Y- yes,” you managed.

Steve’s hand began trailing down your body, towards your clit. Bucky, despite wanting to get you to come by himself, made room for Steve. Your legs dropped back around his waist and Steve’s hand finally reached your clit. He flicked it with his finger a couple of times, laughing softly when you started to moan anew.

“Please, Steve- Bucky, I-,” you whined.

“C’mon then, doll. Do it. Come all around my cock. You want to, you’re so close I can feel it,” Bucky said. Even though you knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer himself, Bucky still managed to talk, where you and Steve were always stupid with lust when you were this close to orgasm.

You felt lips against your nipple and when you opened your eyes – when had you closed them?- you saw Steve’s eyes on you from his new spot.

“Please, Y/N, Bucky said you could come, I want to see it.”

You could feel your orgasm approaching faster now. Bucky’s cock feeling amazing within you, dragging across your walls and Steve’s fingers moving faster on your clit.

“Keep those eyes open and on me, Y/N,” Bucky groaned, “and come for us.”

This was enough for you to let the feeling wash over you. Your hips started moving on their own, neither Bucky nor Steve fast enough to grab them. Your walls contracted around Bucky’s delicious cock and your wetness flooded it and Steve’s fingers.

“Fu- Oh GOD!” you moaned.

“That’s it, doll face, that’s it,” groaned Bucky, his hips still moving against yours and Steve’s fingers still stroking your clit.

Once you had calmed down slightly, you pushed away Steve’s hand and looked at Bucky. You could see that he was close, too, he wouldn’t need much to finally let go himself.

“Please, Bucky. You made me come, now you can let go, too. I want it, baby. I want your cock pulsing inside of me, it’ll feel so good. I’m still so tight and your cock feels so big. Come for us, love.”

Finally Bucky groaned, rhythm completely gone and he was coming. He always looked so beautiful when he came. His eyes falling shut, seemingly against his will. His mouth forming a perfect O.

“Ugh, Y/N, Steve!” he exclaimed. Bucky was definitely the loudest out of you three, although some nights –mornings, afternoons- you would give him a run for his money.  
Bucky didn’t collapse on top of you, he never did. The gentleman in him wouldn’t let him. Instead he caught himself on his elbows, mouth against your neck and groaned once more.

Bucky rolled over to the other side of you, arms wide. You snuggled up next to him, head on his chest, listening to his heart pumping wildly. Steve spooned you, his arm finding its way across you and onto Bucky’s chest.

“I need to-,” began Bucky, trying to slide out from underneath you. You moved then, letting him go to the bathroom to wash. You looked over at Steve, who had moved to his back. You snuggled up to him now, arm and leg over his body, your head on his shoulder.

“Feeling better?” you asked.

“Much,” came the answer.

After several minutes, Bucky returned from the bathroom, still naked. He looked over to Steve and you and said, “Since Steve forgot the onions, I won’t be able to make my sauce. So. What’s for dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I hope you liked it and I would love feedback!  
> *Edited to change the weird POV change in the middle.


End file.
